1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit and method for setting an offset output current for an input current amplifier.
2. Description of the Background Art
A current amplifier (CC-OPV) is known, for example, from “Halbleiterschaltungstechnik” (Semiconductor Technology), Tietze, Schenk, 12th edition, 2002, pages 563-565.